New Beginnings: Segment 2
by R.I.Peace
Summary: In their attempt to help Jesse and Joe's new friend Luis, the Seven encounter a couple of surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings: Segment 2

Summary: In their attempt to help Jesse and Joe's new friend Luis, the Seven encounter a couple of surprises along the way.

Here we go. Second segment in the New Beginnings series. Again I state I do not own any part of The Magnificent Seven. All rights belong to someone else. Just taking the boys for a quick ride, that's all. Wink. Wink. lol. Please remember this is a work of fiction. Warning: May contain disciplinary actions toward teenagers. If you find this offensive, please by all means don't read. You have been warned. This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Review are welcomed.

Chapter 1

"Now how did I get stuck going along with you?" Exasperation and weariness coated those words.

Vin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since Ezra and he began their journey. "Ya forgot it was yer idea." He enjoyed poking fun at Ezra.

"My idea!" The gambler spluttered. "I merely suggested…"

"And that's why we're here."

"I didn't think…"

"Ezra that's yer problem ya don't think."

"I take umbrage against that!"

_Not again_. "You suggested it because ya really wanted to help. Admit it." Vin could see right through the other man's ploy. "Ya know it gives those two a chance to work through this."

"Mr. Tanner, you are no fun at all."

His friend smiled in spite of everything the other put him through. "Come on; let's get a bite to eat." They tied their horses to the nearest hitching post and entered the town's saloon.

Meanwhile two others watched them enter the saloon. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Long enough." His waiting was over it was time to start searching again. This time no one would stop him. "Think ya can do it?"

"Of course." He kept up the pretense for his friend, although his insides felt otherwise. His mark would be that fancy dressed man. Someone like that should have more than enough money to sustain them for at least a month. The rest of their plan relied upon his friend and his abilities. They'd practiced enough times at least by now it should work.

Like they had thought both men came out of the saloon and went their separate ways. They too split up each with their own agenda. As soon as it had occurred Ezra pretended not to notice he had been pick pocketed by a mere boy. The boy's failings would be Ezra's reward.

Likewise with Vin, he too knew someone trailed his every move. Ezra would have called this person an amateur and Vin would have wholeheartedly agreed. He too would wait it out and see what his true intentions were.

"You get it?" A voice whispered from the alleyway catching the other boy's attention.

"Yeah, but I think we need to go." The boy furtively glanced around. "I think they're onto us."

"I've been thinking the same thing." He helped the other up and onto the borrowed horse and quickly rode out of town during the darkest hour of the night. A short time later two more rode out after them.

"I can't believe you waited until now to go after them."

"What are you complaining about? They have my horse."

"Well you let them take him. I certainly hope they can control him. It amazes me how they even got him to do that."

Vin wasn't happy in the least. His horse usually shied away from strangers; even he had a time or two controlling the beast some days. Then two boys up and steal him away without even a sound from the horse. If he hadn't been aware he might never had known.

They kept enough of a distance allowing the boys to think they got away with it. Complacency always worked to their advantage. They wanted to know more about the boys so they listened to them talk that night before they formulated their own plan of action.

"What was that?" One of them said jumping at the various sounds and shadows.

The other whispered, "It's the creaking of the trees. Damn you're jumpy."

"I don't know Fox something jus' don't feel right." The shorter boy said as he kept furtively glancing at the shadows.

"Stick with the plan T.J. Even if they followed we'll soon lose them." They moved on in the darkness.

T.J. stumbled a few times over the rocky terrain. "Come on slowdown!"

"We ain't slowin' down. Because, if we do, they'll catch us, so stop yer complaining, and keep moving." His friend chided.

"How old do you think our miscreants are?"

"About the same age as Jesse."

"I was thinking the same thing. What kind of name is Fox?"

"Probably a nickname."

"Or maybe a surname." Ezra commented. "When should we intervene?"

"When they fall asleep."

The boys divvied up watch duty; however, T.J. could barely stay awake and ended up dozing. Come morning they both had quite a surprise waiting on them.

Fox woke to the sounds and smell of a crackling fire. His mouth watered to the smell of something scrumptious roasting over it. _Wait a minute! T.J.'s camp skills are not that great_. He rolled over and encountered an unfamiliar boot propped next to his head.

"Morning." The man smugly touched his hat brim.

He tried to scramble away when two arms stopped his progress. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Now we can't likely do that. Seeing that ya got my horse over there and yer partner there," The man with the long hair pointed to T.J. who sat on the ground with his hands tied. "Has my friend's money."

The fancy dressed man then said. "Boys, did it ever occur to you that you'd get caught?"

"We didn't mean no harm." T.J. protested.

"Stealing another man's horse is a hanging offense."

Fox struggled some more as he said, "We were only borrowing him."

"And when were you going to return him?"

Neither of the boys answered.

"Son, I believe it would be in your best interest if you tell us your plans."

Both boys remained defiantly quiet.

"Why do they always think they know best?"

"I don't know Ezra." Vin began sharpening his hunting knife while Ezra shuffled his deck of cards.

Time was running out. Both boys knew it. Approximately thirty minutes passed and one of the boys spoke, "Hey, how long you going to keep us tied up?"

"Until you or your friend tell us what we want to know."

"Fine! We need to rescue a friend of ours." Sly remained impassive whilst T.J. spun their tale.

"Sounds to me like you forgot some details."

_Damn, are all adults this perceptive? _"That's all I'm willing to share."

"Can't help iffen ya don't share."

"Sorry, but I don't trust you."

"Feelings are mutual." Ezra interjected.

The boys' hands remained tied while they sat around the campfire. A few complaints were made although experience taught both men not to give in.

Seeing that there was no way out of this one of the boys caved. "If we tell you will you let us go?"

"All depends on what we hear."

The boys again sighed in exasperation. One nodded to the other and the rest of the story unfolded.

"So what you're telling us is that Mr. James, the cattle rancher has forced you into his servitude."

"I find that hard to believe." Vin replied. "What does he need with boys your age?"

"I think I can answer that Mr. Tanner. He's taught these boys the fine art of thievery."

T.J. interrupted, "Actually he didn't." Sly shot his friend a dark look. T.J. ignored him although an elbow caught him in the ribs.

"None of that now, let your friend here speak his mind."

T.J. whispered, "It's time we trusted someone else."

Sly hissed, "I only trust one adult."

"Yeah, and where is she now?" The look upon his friend's face had him apologizing ever so quickly. "Sorry Sly, but I don't know how much longer I can hold onto that hope."

His friend huffed in defeat. "Fine." As much as he wanted to hold onto her coming to their rescue he knew she wouldn't be able to stand up to the likes of that man.

"Sly's father taught us how to con people. Plus our job was to lure other orphan kids to help them."

"Is that right?" That sixth sense of Vin's hummed knowing the other boy had more to say. "Out with it."

The words that tumbled from Sly's mouth surprised both men. "If I don't do what he says, he promised to kill my mother."

"Have any idea where she is?"

The boy shrugged. "She left to find work, since she knew she couldn't rely on him any longer to support us. The last I knew is that she headed west."

"How long ago was that?"

"Over a month."

Something sounded off to both Ezra and Vin. "And you haven't heard from her."

Sly shook his head no. T.J. then continued in his friend's stead. "Recently he tried to contact her and his father caught him. Beat him pretty badly. He told Sly that he knew where his mother was and if he didn't do as he said he would give the orders to have her killed."

In a small voice Sly said, "Pa blames me."

"Blames you for what?"

"He blames me for the one that got away."

"Who got away?"

"It's been over a year and yet he won't let it go."

T.J. continued with the explanation when Sly faltered. "Some kid that was good with a gun. Sly couldn't convince him to stick around."

Vin wondered if Sly was ordered to kill the other kid and found that he couldn't pull the trigger. In the meantime Sly's memories came back to haunt him.

_Flashback_

_He held onto her begged her not to go. "Please mama don't leave me with him."_

_"You will be alright my dear. Your aunt and uncle will keep you safe. You must stay strong." She held him close. "When I return we will be so much happier," She then kissed the top of his head._

_His mother had no idea that her brother-in-law and his wife would never stand up to his father. That man lived to watch people squirm._

_When that memory faded another took its place…_

_"Remember Sylvester, lay on the charm. I don't want him leaving town. He will make a fine addition. If you can't convince him then shoot him. Don't fail me or you will feel the bite of my displeasure later."_

_Boy did he try, but the other boy saw through his con. When he tried to go for his gun the other boy had pulled his faster. "Don't make me shoot you."_

_Those words made Sly wonder if the boy had ever shot someone close to his own age. Sly conceded defeat, even apologized._

_He gave the boy directions on how to get out of town and that was the last time he ever saw him. Later that day he endured one of the worst beatings he had in his young life. It was this particular memory that gave him the determination to break free of his father's cruel grip and help the other lost souls, while he continued the search for his mother._

"Sly! Sly!" He could hear someone calling his name.

Breaking out of his reverie he answered, "Huh? What?"

"Mr. Tanner asked you a question?" T.J.'s concern shone from his eyes.

"What was that boy's name?"

"I don't remember his name. However, I'd know him if I saw him."

The men exchanged a quick glance before the one known as Ezra spoke. "Here's the deal," Garnering both boys' attention before continuing onward. "We'll help you out of this fix as long as you help us get the ones responsible for your current dilemma." The boys began to protest when Ezra added, "We will even help you to find your mother."

"But we need to get Luis…"

"Whoa hang on there. Is this Luis about this tall," The long haired man gestured with his hand, then proceeded to give a description of the boy that Jesse and Joe had befriended.

"Yeah, that's him. Where is he?"

"Safe in Four Corners," Vin said as he cut the rope tying the boys' wrists.

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yep, we followed Luis' directions to where he was held. We wanted to see for ourselves what kind of operation Mr. James was running this time."

"You've tangled with him before?"

"Oh yes indeed." Ezra's eyes twinkled with delight, "and won."

T.J. couldn't believe who they were talking to. It now made sense why their plan didn't work. "Sly, do you realize who these guys are?" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "You are part of those seven men from Four Corners, aren't you?"

They both touched their hat brims. "Word travels fast."

"I won't repeat the words my pa and Mr. James had to say." Sly added.

"Thank you kindly for not mentioning them."

"I think it's time we head back and inform the others."

An indignant Sly shouted. "You're not going to put a stop to this!"

"We were sent to scout it out and report back. The last time we took on James and his men we had a total of six against more than a regiment of men. The two of us are not enough."

"You mean the four of us."

"We are going back to formulate a plan then upon our return we will dispense with the justice. But until then…"

"Can we at least purchase another horse?" The Fox whined.

T.J. exclaimed, "I've got money to spend!" He met Ezra's glare with lighthearted laughter. "You never asked for it back." He teasingly replied.

"Come on, the next town over might have a horse for sale."

* * *

Four Corners

When they reached the town they were greeted by J.D. and Buck. "Well look at what the cat dragged in. Howdy boys! Looks like you had an eventful journey."

"Where's Larabee?" Tanner testily questioned.

"Which one?"

Vin frowned. "Not in the mood J.D. Where's Chris?"

"At the jail waiting on ya."

"He's been a might worried. Thought you ran into a bit of trouble. And from the looks of things," Buck cocked his head to one side, "I reckon y'all did."

They walked their horses into town and hitched them to the post. "How have they been?"

"Better, but we all can see it's going to be a bumpy ride." They walked into the office including their two new charges.

Chris gave each of his men a nod upon their arrival. Then he raised an eyebrow at the two young boys accompanying them. "Care to explain?"

Vin told him everything. Chris nodded in the right places then turned to J.D. "They're over by Mary helping her out today. Tell them I want them here now. If Jesse gives you a hard time you tell him…"

"I know. I'll be back."

While they waited Ezra and Vin told the boys to go outside for a moment. Buck said he'd keep an eye on them.

"What do you think T.J.?"

"Let's see how Luis is and go from there." He murmured to his friend while he kept watch on this Buck character.

"Don't be planning nothing. I can hear just fine."

Jesse, Joe and Luis came running up the boardwalk. Jesse abruptly stopped upon seeing the new arrivals hanging back some, while Luis overjoyed to see his old friends ran ahead. Joe stayed in between the two.

Too many emotions rolled through Jesse. The conflict showed plainly upon his face. Joe watched as Jesse stalked past him to where Luis and the other two stood.

"Jess?" By the time it took Buck to stand up Jesse had already punched one of the newcomers in the face.

The taller of the two toppled off the boardwalk from the impact onto the dusty road below. By the time Sly registered who had hit him he was the recipient of another blow. _That's it!_ The two tussled some before they were pulled apart.

Neither would back down and struggled against the hands that held them. "Knock it off, Sly!" He heard Vin's warning but chose to ignore it as the other did the same.

Both teens glared at one another as they tried to catch their breath. "Someone better start talking iffen they knows what's good for them." Vin growled.

T.J. pointed at Jesse, "He punched Sly in the face."

The man in dark attire growled, "Is that right?"

Buck confirmed with a nod.

The one known as Jesse righteously defended himself saying, "He had it coming.".

"What's the matter with you? You just met him. How could he deserve it?" The man holding him asked.

Regrettably Sly admitted "We've met before."

"Jesse's the one that got away!" The fancy dressed man shouted.

Chris' grip relaxed as he became momentarily distracted by the discussion. Feeling that slight give Jesse took full advantage and lashed out. Chris swore as the pain forced him to let his son go.

Again Jesse tried to exact his revenge. He was stopped mid swing by the strong arm of Josiah. "You owe your pa an apology."

Sensing the injustice of the situation, Jesse turned on Josiah catching the big man off guard with a well-placed hit to the man's midsection and took off running; eager to put as much distance between him and the ones he knew as family.

_Great,_ Chris thought.

"Sorry Chris," Josiah winced as he said it.

"You tried." Chris continued to massage the hurt his son inflicted upon him. "I apologize on his behalf." He then looked to Vin and Ezra for some further explanations.

"Sorry cowboy. We had no idea that would happen."

"Friends of Luis?" Chris hazarded a guess.

Luis answered, "Si, Senor Larabee."

"Figured as much."

Buck then asked, "How do they know Jesse?"

"Only Sly here knows Mr. Larabee's son."

Chris shook his hand once more. "Start talking."

"He told me his pa was dead."

"His father and mother are dead. I adopted him. Quit stalling."

Vin relaxed his hold on Sly, although he didn't completely let go fearing the boy would also take off. "Tell him what you told me and Ezra."

Sly couldn't help but ask, "How much trouble is he in?"

"It depends on what you tell me."

* * *

Sly told them what he knew as they sat inside the Sheriff's office. When he finished Josiah solemnly stated, "Something doesn't make sense. If I know Jesse, something else must have happened to make him feel the way he does. Are you sure you haven't left anything out?"

"That's the last I saw of him." Sly disputed.

After listening to what had been said, Nathan brought up a good point. "Is it possible your pa got to him in some way?"

Sly thought on it. "I guess he could have." A sinking feeling settled in his gut. _No wonder Jesse hated him._

"Chris, what are you going to do?" A concerned J.D. questioned.

"Find my son. I'm sure he's left town."

Tanner inquired, "Which one do you think he sought this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Chris replied.

* * *

Instead of resting after their journey, Sly and T.J. found themselves accompanying the seven and friends to Kojay's land. Both boys were a bit nervous when a few natives rode out to greet their large group. They visibly relaxed when Vin and Chris greeted one of the warriors who in turn led them further onto the tribal land.

Chanu told them Jesse was here and that his father awaited Chris' arrival. When Kojay emerged from his dwelling he looked none too pleased.

"He does not wish to see any of you."

"I take it he's surprised I found him so quickly."

"Yes that is so."

"I need to speak with him." Kojay nodded. Chris walked to the Chief's dwelling and entered.

"Jesse."

"Go away." The youth spat.

"Talk to me son."

"Why? You've already passed judgment what good will it do?"

His son could be infuriating at times. "Alright, if you won't talk to me then I'll get someone you will." Chris left and a few minutes later someone unexpected entered the dwelling.

Sly had not wanted to do this, but Mr. Larabee was quite insistent. He held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "You know your pa is a bit intimidating."

"I could same the same about yours." Jesse replied.

"If my pa did something to ya I didn't know about it."

"Sure you didn't."

Sly protested, "I didn't! When I came back empty handed he beat me. You can ask Luis or even T.J. I swear Jesse!"

Jesse did not want to believe Sly. The kid had conned him in the past. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, you want proof!" His emotions got the better of him. "Here, I'll show you the proof!" Sly lowered his suspenders and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. "Is this proof enough?" He had turned around exposing his back to his enemy.

When Jesse looked upon the other boy's bared back he inhaled sharply and swore. There before his eyes were plenty of reminders that Sly suffered a worse fate than he had that day. Remorsefully he admitted, "I didn't know."

Sly put his shirt back on and said, "Neither did I." As he put his suspenders back into place he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Tried to kidnap me, but I wouldn't go quietly. I had other things to attend to and I determinedly did not let him stand in my way. He shot me."

Sly looked astonished. "He did?"

"It grazed me. No big deal…So, um are you…"

"Yeah, I'm still dealing with him. He's the reason why Luis is here."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Yeah I feel the same way. Think you want to talk to your pa now?"

Jesse gulped, "Uh, not really. I'm in a lot of trouble."

"What's the worst he could do?"

"Don't ask."

"He's got to be better than mine."

"Okay when you put it that way I agree. However, my backside tends to disagree." The two boys openly laughed.

"Should I send him in?"

"No, I'll come out and join you." Before Sly could exit the dwelling, Jesse said, "Thanks." He held out his hand.

Sly extended his and they shook hands. "No problem. I'd rather have you as a friend than an enemy."

Relief washed over Chris and the rest of them when they saw Jesse follow Sly out of the Chief's dwelling.

Jesse stood in front of his pa. "I'm sorry pa."

"We'll talk more when we get home."

Hanging his head he answered, "I kind of figured we would." He then went on over to Josiah and offered another apology.

"All is forgiven." Josiah reassured him.

"Kojay, thanks for your advice."

The Chief shook his head and said, "Go on home, all of you."

To be continued...

So, what do y'all think? Good, bad, or indifferent. My inquiring mind wants to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took longer than anticipated. I changed one thing and had to change the rest of the story. I think the change was for the better, but I'll let you be the judge. There will be one more chapter after this and this segment will be finished. However this AU is not even close to being done. So hold on tight: here comes the twists and turns, the curves and bends that (usually) everyone loves.

Again, the rights to the Magnificent Seven belong to someone else. Me and the boys are just going out for a ride. I promise to put them back the way I found them…uh…more or less. Lol. Also, there may be disciplinary actions toward teenagers. If you don't like than by all means don't read. Work of fiction folks. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 2

As promised Ezra sent out a few telegraphs to see if they could find Sly's mama. After a few weeks an answer came back. Ezra surprised Sly by reading its contents.

"You found her!"

"Yes I did."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, she should be arriving here on the next stage."

"What are we going to do about my father?"

"We are working on that. As soon as your mother arrives we will be dealing with Mr. James and your father."

"Who did you get to see here safely here?"

"Well…you see, gentlemen…"

"Hey fellas did you hear the good news?" J.D. came along beaming. "Ezra's mother is coming to town!"

Josiah couldn't suppress the wide grin lighting up his face, while the rest snickered openly. "You are a good son, Ezra."

"Speaking of sons, where's yours Chris?"

Buck held out his pocket watch and Chris glanced down at it. "Should be about done."

"Done? With what?" Nathan probed.

"Working at Nettie's. I gave him a choice."

Vin, who had been drinking some coffee laughed dribbling some of his drink down his chin. "Some choice."

* * *

Josiah somehow had convinced Chris, Ezra, Raphael, and Vin to allow the other boys to go and help Jesse finish his chores over at Mrs. Wells' spread. The boys appeared to be very eager to do this. While Vin gave them directions, they readied their horses. Chris then stated very firmly that once they were finished they were expected back in town; preferably before dark. Each of them assured the peacekeepers they would be back on time.

Nettie greeted them when they rode in, "Afternoon boys!"

"Ma'am." They politely acknowledged.

"Jesse." She called out to him. They heard the telltale sound of wood splitting. Jesse had paused when he heard Nettie. He had just wiped the sweat off of his brow when his friends came into view. "Bout time you all showed up." The woodpile next to the house had grown.

Joe whistled, "Looks like you had things under control."

"Plenty more if you're interested."

"Then let's get to it." Sly decided.

* * *

Another hour past before they finished the rest of the assorted chores. They sat on the steps of the veranda drinking some water. "So did Chris send you all out here?"

"Actually it was Josiah. He thought you could use the help."

Jesse smiled inwardly thanking the man. "Glad you came. It would have been another couple of hours before I finished or pa would have come looking." Then gazing toward the setting sun he asked, "What's the real reason?"

"We've given this some thought." Sly cautiously broached the subject. "We've waited long enough it's time we did something."

He knew they expected an answer from him. Although he wasn't quite sure what sort of answer to give them. Plus discussing this topic here wasn't a good idea. Jesse continued to stare off into the distance not making any sort of eye contact with anyone. He finished drinking his water before saying, "This isn't the time or the place to discuss this. Saddle up. We will talk more on the way back."

Mrs. Wells startled them, "Sun is starting to set boys. You best get on back while there is daylight. You know how your pa frets Jesse."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

* * *

Halfway between Mrs. Wells place and the town they stopped to discuss their plans. Jesse kept an eye on the position of the sun. He had a feeling that whatever they decided to do his pa was not going to be pleased. "Okay talk."

Joe carefully watched his friend check the sun's position. He knew Jesse continually fretted about disobeying his pa even though he acted like it was no big deal. Joe brought his horse closer to Jesse's nodding slightly to his friend.

_When did my feelings become so transparent? Can the others see through me as easily as Joe can? _This was something he would have to ponder on later. He waited while the others found the words they were searching for.

"My mother is expected to arrive on the next stage; at least that's what Ezra told me. His mother is accompanying her. I'm satisfied knowing he found her and that she is safe. However, it is high time we put a stop to my father and Mr. James' abusiveness toward kids our age."

_Yep, pa ain't going to like his plan whatsoever. I'm doomed. _Jesse continued to watch the sun sink lower in the sky while the shadows stretched longer over the plain. "You want my suggestion?"

"I do."

"We wait and leave the night before your ma is scheduled to arrive. That should give us plenty of time before they meet up with us."

"What? You want them to find us?" T.J. exclaimed. "They will only try to stop us."

"It will be too late for them to do anything to stop us."

"What is going to stop them from sending us back to Four Corners?"

"The situation we create will stop them." That sun kept right on sinking below the horizon. _Come on, quit arguing. If this is going to work I don't want any complications between now and then. _Jesse didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He released it as calmly as he could. "I'm leaving it up to you fellas to decide which one of you brings in the one who got away." He smirked knowing his plan surprised them. "Come on, it's time we got back to town."

"Jesse…"

"Leave it. We will talk more tomorrow." Jesse then spurred Rogue into a gallop leaving his friends in the wake of the kicked up dust.

* * *

They arrived on the outskirts of town as the first sign of darkness touched the land. By this time Jesse had begun to sweat. A lone rider rode out to greet them. He prayed it wasn't Chris. His prayers were answered when that person turned out to be Josiah.

"Cutting it a little close, wouldn't you say?"

Jesse hesitantly asked, "How is he?"

"I think you will see soon enough." Jesse inwardly trembled as he and the others followed Josiah into town.

As soon as they drew line with the sheriff's office they spied a few silhouettes' standing upon the boardwalk. A stern voice asked, "Where were they?"

"Met them on the outskirts," Josiah answered.

"Take your horses to the livery, then meet us back here."

They complied without saying a word. After taking care of their horses the small group of boys walked slowly back to where the men waited on their return. "What do we tell them?"

"Leave that to me." Jesse said before they were within earshot of the others.

He was mildly surprised when Tanner asked the question and not his pa. "When did ya leave Nettie's?"

Jesse didn't look at the others when he replied. He knew Ezra would be watching for any of his notable 'tells.' "We left as the sun began to set."

"Shouldn't have taken you this long to get back then," Chris said the finality in his tone worried the other boys.

Jesse took it in stride or at least he did his best to keep his knees from quaking. It wasn't an outright lie, but he did bend the truth. "We horsed around a little on our way back. Didn't mean to worry ya."

"Is that right, sobrino?"

Joe responded, "Si, mi tio."

Ezra had been watching all the boys. The one that stood out among his peers was Luis. The wide-eyed boy conspicuously kept glancing back and forth between Jesse and Joe. Then he would give a side long glance towards Sly and T.J. almost expecting them to say something as well. Surprising the boy he said in fluent Spanish. "Tell me Luis, what really occurred between you boys?"

Luis visibly blanched. He looked to his compadres for help. Ezra smirked sensing his question would get the answers their leader wanted. The other boys didn't react quite the way the men anticipated.

In fluent Spanish Luis said, "I am sorry we worried you. Jesse didn't want to because his father wanted him back before dark. We insisted. Am very sorry."

"Very well. I tried." Ezra conceded defeat.

Chris then asked his son, "You hungry?"

"Yes pa."

"Mary invited us to dinner." To his men he said, "We'll see you tomorrow."

The others touched their hat brims and escorted their appropriate charges if they had them to other destinations.

As they walked to Mrs. Travis' home Chris talked. "You worried me."

"I'm sorry pa."

"I know how easy it is to be persuaded by others. Next time try harder." He draped an arm across his son's shoulders as they walked.

Jesse ate his meal even though the guilt of the situation he created weighed heavily upon him. He prayed the others kept their cool as well. He couldn't wait until he could put all of this behind him; including the punishment he undoubtedly would receive because he deceived his pa. _Stop worrying otherwise Chris will suspect._

* * *

In the following days the boys met as often as they could without raising suspicion from the grownups. They almost had every detail hammered out when a voice from behind made them jump. A couple of them drew their guns only to hastily re-holster them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jesse almost breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered who it was. "Next time Billy yell my name." He too re-holstered his drawn gun. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…" Billy rocked back on his heels. "Why don't you ask Chris and the guys to help you?"

Sly took a determined step toward the younger boy. He didn't get far when Jesse stopped him by placing his open palmed hand upon his chest. "Jesse, he knows our plans!"

"That's not the way to handle this." Jesse hissed between clenched teeth.

T.J. then asked, "How should we handle this?"

"Billy, whatever you heard you need to keep to yourself. Don't tell any of the guys," _Especially Chris. _"And don't tell your ma. This is a secret. It's something we need to do."

The younger boy scuffed his foot against the ground. With reluctance he said, "I don't know Jesse, it sounds like you're going to get into trouble."

_I'm already in far deeper than you realize. _"As my friend, I am asking you not to tell anyone any of whatever you may have overheard."

With renewed vigor Billy exclaimed, "Maybe I can help you! Let me go with you."

_Oh yeah, right. Absolutely not! I'm already planning on not sitting well after this, but if I allow you to come along pa would really tear up my backside. No thank you. _"Sorry Billy, its best you stay here."

"I can ride!" Billy determinedly argued.

_This is not going well. _"Billy, maybe another time. Go home!" He disliked getting angry with Billy, but he needed to get the point across to the younger boy.

Billy turned around and stomped off. He'd show them he wasn't too little to participate in their activities.

Sly asked, "Think he will tell?"

"No. He hates it when I get into trouble with Chris. He will get over it. Now back to what we were discussing."

None of the older boys realized that Billy continued to listen to their plans and began formulating one of his own.

* * *

On the morning the stage was due to arrive, five boys on horseback rode out of town. Jesse penned a note to his father. He left it on the table next to the wash basin; another lie to cover their immediate whereabouts. Unfortunately his plan backfired an hour before the stage arrived.

Chris had been feeling pretty good besides the moment of panic upon seeing that Jesse hadn't been in his bed, but glad the boy left a note. His mood vanished when he saw Nettie and Casey come out of the General Store.

"Good morning Mr. Larabee." Nettie formally said. As if sensing something was amiss she added, "Is something wrong?"

Knowing he wasn't going to like the answer he asked anyway. "Has Jesse been to see you?"

"Haven't seen him today, why?" Now there was a cause for worry.

He disliked it when Jesse outright deceived him. _Oh boy, how do I explain this one? _"If you happen to see him please tell him to come home right away."

"I will certainly do so. I pray he hasn't gotten into too much trouble this time."

_Unfortunately for him, he's way past it. Damn!_ Chris touched his hat brim not trusting himself to say any more on the subject. He made his way to the saloon where he found the rest of his brethren.

"Hey cowboy! Have you seen…."

Whatever Vin had been about to say was interrupted by a frantic Mrs. Travis. Chris had just pushed through the swinging doors when he heard her call his name. He turned around to see what she needed.

"I can't find him!" It had been quite some time since he had seen her this upset.

Placing his hands upon her arms to steady her he asked, "What is it?"

"Billy…He's gone…I've looked everywhere…" Tears streamed down her face. Chris felt her tremble beneath his touch.

Ezra brought out a chair and asked Mary to sit. She complied without argument. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yes."

Buck said, "We can check the livery." He tilted his head toward J.D.

"Don't bother. I've already checked. That colt you gave him he's gone."

Chris swore inwardly. "Mary, any idea where he might have…" His insides churned. The realization made him sick. _Tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't._

Vin could see the troubled expression on his friend's face. "Chris…Chris you alright?"

"I think he's with Jesse and his posse or possibly following them, not sure which."

"Where the hell are they?"

Grim faced Chris replied, "I have an idea."

"They didn't." Ezra picked up on the exchange.

J.D. perplexed by the conversation asked, "Who didn't do what?"

Nathan sighed, "Those boys went after James and Sly's father."

Buck conveyed his dismay with a roll of his eyes. Josiah rubbed a hand over his face plainly irritated by the boys' combined lack of common sense.

"What do you suggest we do, Mr. Larabee?"

"You and Vin ride out see if you can pick up their trail and possibly Billy's. We'll greet the stage and see if Sly's momma can shed any more light on this situation."

The two men nodded, touched their hat brims and left.

* * *

When the stage finally arrived the men greeted and helped both Mrs. Standish and Sly's mother off of the stage. "Where's Ezra?" Maude questioned Josiah directly.

Truthfully he answered, "He and Vin had some business to attend to, they should be back before too long."

Maude then remembered her manners. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Maria Poliamo. Sylvester's mother." She took the painstaking liberty and named each of the men standing in front of them. "This tall suave looking man standing beside me is Josiah Sanchez."

"Please to meet you ma'am." Josiah bowed his head.

Maude continued with the introductions. "Next is the most wonderful physician I have ever met, Nathan Jackson."

"Ma'am." He then corrected Mrs. Standish's previous statement. "I ain't no doctor. I just heal people."

"Then we have Buck Wilmington." Maude winked at Maria.

"The pleasure is all mine." Buck brought Maria's hand up to his lips and he lightly kissed the backside of it. "Your son failed to mention how beautiful you are."

"Buck!" J.D. chided.

"And this young man is J.D. Dunne."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Last but not least is Mr. Chris Larabee."

"Welcome to our town, Mrs. Poliamo."

"Mrs. Standish?"

"Oh Mary, how nice to see you again." Maude gushed then looked at the younger woman again. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, nothing like that, we will discuss this after you and Mrs. Poliamo have had a chance to rest after your long trip." She then turned to Maria. "I'm Mary Travis, proprietor of the Clarion, local newspaper in Four Corners."

"It's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances." Maria glanced around. "Mrs. Standish, I thought you said there were seven men, including your son."

Chris answered for her instead. "As Josiah mentioned earlier, Ezra and Vin are in the middle of something. Once they're back we will make sure you meet them."

"And my son? I was under the impression he was here as well?"

"Yes, Mr. Larabee, where is Sylvester?"

"That's why Ezra and Vin are not here." Buck stated to the two women. "It would seem your son as well as the other boys he's become acquainted with have left town."

Maria Poliamo grew faint from panic. Nathan noticed her pallor started to diminish as soon as she heard the news. She gasped. "No. Please tell me he didn't."

"Didn't what?" Josiah questioned.

"Go after his father Nick."

A confused J.D. also questioned. "Nick?"

"I'm sorry he has." She swooned on the spot. Chris barely caught the woman in time.

To Be Continued...

A big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, alerted, etc. Like I mentioned above there will be one more chapter to post and hopefully it will be up this week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, the rights to the Magnificent Seven belong to someone else. Me and the boys are just going out for a ride. I promise to put them back the way I found them…uh…more or less. Lol. Also, this chapter will contain disciplinary actions toward a teenager and a minor. If you don't like than by all means don't read. Work of fiction folks. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 3

Ezra perched upon his horse while Vin squatted in the dirt. "Anything?"

"Yeah, definitely shod horses travelled through here." Vin then explained, "There's a bunch of tracks heading north all were at a gallop."

"Anything that says young Master Travis traversed through here?"

"Possibly. Another set of tracks that are a bit fresher over here than when the boys came through."

"Let us return to give Mr. Larabee the news."

Vin dusted off his pants some then mounted Peso and he and Ezra headed back the way they had come.

* * *

A strong scent roused her awake. "Oh my. Where am I?" Maria touched her temple in an attempt to remember why she lay prostrate on a bed.

"Mrs. Poliamo." A feminine voice beckoned her attention. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

A male voice then asked, "Do you remember anything?"

She flinched when she heard Nathan's deep voice. "Ma'am are you alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. You had a long journey and the news concerning your son…"

Tears welled up in her striking brown eyes. Buck said her eyes reminded him of cinnamon. "Sly…Where…Oh…" She remembered. "Have they returned?"

"Your son, no. Ezra and Vin have and they're talking with Chris right now."

Maria made an attempt to try and sit up. Mary intervened. "Rest a little more."

"No, not when my son's life is in danger." She slowly sat up and drank some of the water that was offered.

Mary Travis then asked, "Danger? Why is he in danger?"

"My ex-husband is a cruel man. They need to know. You must know."

Nathan tried to placate her. "Ma'am, please lie down and rest."

"No!" Maria shouted then regretted her actions. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go and fetch Mr. Larabee and the others. You stay there. Mrs. Travis please keep an eye on her."

"Of course, Nathan."

* * *

When the seven and Raphael entered Nathan's clinic they found Mrs. Poliamo sitting up looking drained from tension and fatigue.

"Nathan, she's supposed to be resting!" Chris admonished the healer.

"Mr. Larabee I told Nathan to come and get you."

"I told you she insisted."

"I refuse to rest until my son is safe." Maria warily eyed the three men whom she had not met.

"Mrs. Poliamo I presume." Ezra moved forward to greet the woman.

"You must be Mrs. Standish's son, Ezra. She talked most fondly of you."

_I find that hard to believe. _"That's my dear mother for you." Ezra continued on by introducing Vin and then Raphael. They each extended pleasantries.

"Mrs. Poliamo…" Chris began.

"Please call me Maria," She interrupted.

"Okay Maria, you were about to tell us why you fear your husband…"

"My ex-husband."

"Alright ex-husband. Who is he?"

"His full name is Nicholas Valentine." She knew it never took long for anyone to recognize his name.

"The Nick Valentine." Both Vin and Chris said in unison.

Ezra spluttered, "Notorious Nick Valentine."

Even Raphael made the sign of the cross to ward off any fallout from using that gringo's name.

J.D. hadn't a clue to who they were referring to. "Nick who?"

"What are you an owl?" Buck slapped the backside of J.D.'s head.

"Now I can see why ya changed your name." A hint of color reached Maria's cheeks as she looked down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Mr. Tanner," She reached for that inner strength that she normally kept in reserve for times like these.

"Call me Vin."

"Alright Vin, I haven't made a lot of good choices in my life."

"We've all made mistakes, Maria."

"My biggest mistake was leaving Sly behind. I thought my former in-laws would finally stand up to Nick."

"You did what you thought was right. Quit being so hard on yerself."

"My son has paid for my mistakes in so many ways."

"What your ex-husband has done does not reflect on you. I'm betting you didn't have enough money to take him west."

The tears had begun to fall again. "Yes. Oh I tried, really I did, but in the end I had to leave my baby behind."

"The work I found didn't pay nearly as much as I was led to believe. I tried so hard to keep in touch with my son, but when a few of my telegraphs went unanswered I began to fear the worst."

"When did you realize you were being watched?"

"About a month ago, I was followed and cornered by a man with a wicked looking knife. He said if I tried to come back or tried to take my son with me; Nick would make my life more unpleasant than it has been."

Vin saw red. What sort of man threatened innocent women and children? He knew what kind of man – a coward. "Did ya have any idea what yer former husband did for a living?"

In a meek voice she said, "Yes. I always thought our love would change that part of him. And when Sly was born I thought this would finally bring him around." Her next words spoke of disappointment and a broken heart. "I was wrong. He cared for nothing and nobody. He used me for the fool I was."

"You did what you had to do. Everybody gets fooled." Mary Travis said. "These men will help you and your son."

"How does T.J. fit into all of this?"

"The only thing I know is he lost his family."

"How?" Ezra inquisitively asked.

"He refuses to give anything more than that. I've tried." Maria shook her head. "It must have been very tragic for that boy not to speak of it again."

"I think it's time we got after those boys. Vin, Ezra, lead the way."

* * *

Trailing after them was hard work, young Billy Travis concluded despairingly. Maybe he had been too rash in his decision to follow them, now that he was lost. _No. I need to be brave, like Jesse and Chris. But I miss momma and it's a bit scary out here. Will I ever find them?_

The sound of approaching riders jolted Billy from his thoughts. He quickly then realized there also was no place to hide. With resigned thoughts, mature beyond his ten year old self, he grimly thought he wouldn't go down without a fight. He'd make everyone proud of him.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Sly questioned Jesse.

The other boy answered, "If you want to be found, it is."

"Are you having second thoughts?" T.J. inquired when he saw the other one frown.

"I am now. Look."

Joe's shoulders slumped as they watched a group of riders come in. In amongst them was their tagalong, young Billy Travis. "How did he…"

"I don't know, but we got to do something about it. Come on." As they got ready to approach the James' ranch one boy refused to go. "Luis, come on."

The boy negatively shook his head. Joe who had been about to mount his horse went on over to talk to the other. They conversed and finally Joe went over to the others. "He's staying. He refuses to go with us."

"What? Why?"

"I can't get him to budge." Joe stopped the others from dismounting. "He told me he will watch and wait for the others."

"Wish he'd tell us what happened." Then to Sly and T.J., he asked, "Do you know?"

"He was still there when we got out. Don't have any idea, but it's obvious someone scared him real bad. No doubt it was Wicked Nick."

"Maybe when this is finished, we will get some answers. Vamonos!" Joe emphasized directing Jesse and the others with a wave of his hand.

* * *

It had been some time to Luis' thinking since his friends had entered the James' Ranch. He fervently prayed they hadn't been captured. His worry came to an end when he spotted eight men on horseback coming his way. He quickly recognized who they were and waved them down.

Once the translation was complete Raphael told the others. "Our muchachos have mistakenly gone on ahead to try and rescue Senora Travis' son."

"How long have they been gone?"

"According to Luis, quite some time."

"Damn." Vin swore. "Leave it to them to take matters into their own hands. Where do we go from here?"

"I'd say forward." Josiah said.

"Forward it is."

Luis rapidly spoke to Raphael.

"He insists on coming with us. He says he can help us get in."

Chris and the others agreed. "Then let's get to it."

* * *

Sneaking in had been easy for the four boys due to both Sly and T.J.'s knowledge of the place. Rescuing Billy turned into a fiasco.

Jesse had been so close to getting the drop on someone when he found himself staring down a six shooter aimed at his heart. "Not another step." _Aw hell!_

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd lay eyes on you again Mr. Ryder," Chided the infamous wicked Nick, whose hand never strayed from Billy's shoulder keeping the boy firmly in place.

Then to Jesse's horror Billy hollered, "His name is Larabee."

_Oh boy!_ Jesse rolled his eyes upward. _Billy you fool._

Another voice responded, "Larabee! Are you related to Chris Larabee?" An older man came into view. He wore dark colored clothing with a muslin shirt and relied heavily upon his cane.

Again Billy answered for him, "Of course he is…He's his son."

Valentine laughed. "Will wonders never cease." Then without blinking the man shot at something behind Jesse.

A muffled cry was heard. "Come out where I can see you!"

Jesse wondered which one of his friends had been shot. He soon got his answer. Two men brought T.J. forward as his friend clutched his left arm.

"I told you I'd shoot you if you continued to skulk in them shadows." Valentine said as he glanced around. "Where's my son?"

T.J. glared at the man. "He's dead."

Jesse kept his features neutral. He prayed Billy would remain silent especially after seeing the boy's eyes go wide after T.J.'s revelation. _Please Billy don't say it. Please._

Valentine squatted down next to Billy. "Is that true Billy? Is my son dead?"

"I don't know your son."

"I think you do. His name is Sylvester but most people call him Sly." Valentine whispered into Billy's ear.

Billy shook his head. "I'm sorry mister, but I don't know your son."

Mr. James had walked up behind Billy and held him as Valentine approached Jesse. "Are you sure you don't know him?" He viciously backhanded Jesse across the face.

Joe and Sly watched in horror from their hiding place as Jesse hit the ground hard. "I think it's time you come out son or your friend here will suffer the consequences."

Sly had been about to give himself up when Joe caught his arm and shook his head no. Joe placed a finger to his lips indicating they must remain silent.

On the other hand Billy screamed, "No! Leave him alone!"

Mr. James then said, "The only way to bring this to an end is to tell Mr. Valentine what he wants to know." The man's fingers dug into Billy's shoulder making him whimper.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse managed to shout. "He doesn't know anything. T.J.'s right he's dead. I shot him." He barely got out of the way and took a glancing blow from a kick from Valentine. Again Billy cried. _Hang in there Billy. Joe, Sly, get out of here! Get help._

Valentine then rounded on T.J. "Tell me where he is!"

"He's dead and it's all your fault!"

Again Sly made to show himself and again Joe pulled him back. "We're leaving."

"What? You're going to leave them?"

"Jesse wants us to leave."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Let's get out of here. We will do them no good if we are found. Come on." Joe waited making sure his reluctant friend went with him.

* * *

At the exact time T.J. was shot help had arrived.

Vin heard it "Chris we got to get to them."

"Luis, show us the way."

Their arrival was in the nick of time because at that moment Joe and Sly were spotted sneaking away as fast as they could move. Guns were drawn and bullets mowed down the men trying to apprehend the two. Vin and Ezra caught the breathless young'uns. "Where's the rest of the posse?"

"They've got…Jesse…shot T.J….and Billy…" Sly tried to talk.

"What about Billy?"

Joe finished Sly's statement. "They're holding them back over there. Billy, he's scared, but otherwise alright." He emphasized by pointing in the direction they had escaped from.

Before Chris could ask about Jesse, Sly said to Joe, "How did you know?"

"I don't know. A strong feeling of sorts."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?"

Sly then went onto explain how he and Joe barely escaped. Vin and Chris understood perfectly as Buck said, "Great, now we got another pair of mind readers."

"We can always use a few more of those. Comes in handy from time to time; wouldn't you agree?" Nathan would always remember how Chris and Vin met and through that silent exchange they saved his life.

"Vin," Chris began.

"Way ahead of ya cowboy; Sly follow me."

Joe stayed with the others as Vin and Sly veered off; their destination higher ground. As soon as they got within mere feet of the designated area they met oncoming gunfire.

"Scatter! Keep an eye open for the boys!" Chris hollered as he took cover.

Soon the gunfire abated and a voice shouted out, "Mr. Larabee! This is the second time you are on my property without permission!"

"We'll leave as soon as you release all the orphans and those three boys standing next to you."

"You'll leave now."

Shots rang out from above. For the second time in Mr. James' life the man understood what fear really meant. Vin Tanner again shot the man's cane into three separate pieces.

"You heard Mr. James, you will leave now or I will shoot your boy right here and now before your very eyes." Valentine taunted.

Sly saw the fear in Mr. Larabee's eyes as well as the other men. Vin couldn't take the shot since Valentine used Jesse as a shield. "Throw down those guns boys!"

_Come on damn it! Take the shot! _ Jesse's forehead was beaded with perspiration.

As Vin prepared to take the shot he didn't realize Sly had left his side. When it was all done and over with Notorious Nick Valentine lay dead upon the ground. The three boys who had been in such a fix bolted to the safety of their friends.

They soon were joined by Raphael, Joe and Luis and a few children younger than theimselves. "Is that all of them?"

"Si. I think it's time we put this place behind us and get these little ones to safety." The others heartily agreed.

* * *

The return to Four Corners went smoothly. Since no one followed they were all able to make it safely home. Josiah took it upon himself to find new homes for the orphans with help from J.D., Buck, and Ezra. Nathan shepherded all who were injured to his clinic so he may attend their wounds. Both Mary and Maria were reunited with their sons.

Too soon for their liking, Larabee's posse, as many began to refer to the group of boys and young Billy Travis were on the receiving end of a good talking to from the adults. Vin and Ezra both insisted that Sly and T.J. apologize to Maria for making her worry about their safety. As a group they apologized to everyone including Mrs. Wells and Mrs. Travis. They even accepted their extra chores for a week without complaint.

As for Billy and Jesse, Chris personally saw to their punishment. When Mary and Billy reunited that day she first fiercely hugged him and then scolded him. She then talked privately with Chris and they both agreed something more had to be done.

Both boys endured another long lecture from Chris at the Clarion. Then Chris took Billy by the hand and led him to his room. As Jesse waited for his pa to return he couldn't help but overhear what occurred in the other room. To Jesse's thinking this was the worst punishment he had ever suffered through.

Hearing Billy's cries left an everlasting effect on him. If it hadn't been for him Billy wouldn't have gotten into trouble. It felt like Jesse had let his young friend down. Soon it would be his turn and he knew he would get it much worse than Billy.

He was pretty sure his pa had gone easy on Billy seeing that this was his first offense. However he also knew Billy would beg to differ. However, Jesse also knew he let his pa down in so many ways and his stomach churned as he waited.

Chris hoped never to do that again, but he also felt that Billy had indeed learned his lesson. Once the boy had calmed down enough Chris went onto explain how much Billy and Jesse meant to him. Through red rimmed teary eyes Billy sniffled that he understood and promised to be a better person in the future. He also told Chris that he loved him. That statement warmed Chris' heart and he hugged the boy again.

When they came out of the room Chris saw his son. His heart went out to the boy upon seeing the tears running down his cheeks. "You two stay here while I find Mary." He waited until he received an answer from both before leaving.

Jesse then said, "I'm sorry Billy. I hope pa wasn't too hard on ya."

In a quivering voice Billy replied, "I'll be fine Jesse. I'm more worried about you." Billy couldn't help but try to rub away the sting.

"Take it from me, that doesn't work."

Billy smiled a little, "Well it was worth a try." The boy grew quiet then said, "Jesse?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think Chris will ever ask my momma to marry him?"

"I don't know Billy, but I keep hoping."

"Me too."

They heard Chris' spurs and Billy quickly said, "Good luck Jesse."

"Thanks Billy, I'm going to need it."

Then Billy added before the adults walked in, "Someday I hope to call you my brother."

Jesse whispered back, "I already consider you my little brother."

* * *

EPILOGUE

In the days to come, the people of Four Corners saw their little town grow. The orphans were placed with good families, Raphael and Joe became an integral part of their town by accepting jobs as peacekeepers when offered by Judge Travis. Sly and his momma, Maria, also stayed and made their home there as well much to Vin's liking.

As for T.J. and Luis, the seven acted as guardians. They would look after the boys while they searched for Luis' family. To everyone's surprise including himself, Ezra offered to take T.J. under his wing with help from Senorita Recillos.

And Chris and Mary continued to grow closer while their boys, Jesse and Billy watched over the pair in hopes their dreams would also come true soon.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. It was a little rushed toward the end but I wanted to get this posted. As you can see I intend to continue in this AU. A big thank you to all who reviewed, follow, mark as favorite and alert. Until next time.


End file.
